Age of Air
by Lightning01010
Summary: Aang is a transfer from a all airbender middle school now he has to start high school with no friends but will he meet the love of his life on the first day?
1. First day at school

Okay so first off I don't own any of Avatar series or any other TV show series or web pages just a simple guy that loves meat and the Avatar series I hope you enjoy I present to you 'Age of Air'.

==Aangs POV==

Aang puled up in his van looking at his new school pulling his hand me down hat over his head then looking back to Yang Chen high looking around and muttering

"typical school cant even see a single airbender."

Looking back at the school he heads to the main entrance. As he approached the massive building a stunning young native American girl ran into him making her fall on top of him. Trying to keep his cheeks from going scarlet he forced out.

"Sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yea, I think so. Hey have you registered yet?"

"actually i was on my way wanna join?" oh no that came out wrong do i sound too desperate Aang was starting to worry

"sure my name is Katara yours?"

"Aang"

"Great, Aang, lets go?"

As we walked into the building a very creepy lady greeted us "hello" she crackled looking at Katara "Name?"

Not sure what to think just said "Katara Waters"

Sorting through the files "ah, I see, waterbender, freshman here is your papers and your dorm keys." Then taking her attention to me "name"

"ah… Aang Kuzon"

She starts to sort through her papers again then she looks at him with uncertainty she spoke up "Okay deary. Here's your papers and and dorm keys." They make their way out to find their dorm when she speaks up "OH! WAIT! Mr. Kuzon don't forget to meet with the principal to 'discuss' your classes."

"Yes ma'am. Will do."

Katara looked to Aang and whispered "What was that about"

DAMN now I have to lie to her. " no clue. Hey whats your dorm?"

she compares our keys" huh... our dorms are beside each other" I almost had to force himself to stay calm as they continued to proceed she finally continues with the small talk "Soooo... Where you from?"

"I'm from a airbending academy. I kinda had no choice it was the only place to go because my parents died when I was 1. My caretaker ,Monk Gyotso, kind filled the emptiness of not having parents."

"I'm so sorry Aang i didn't mean bring up bad memories."

"Don't worry it is better because i didn't know them. I think we're here." in front of us was a massive building that looked like it housed many.

Katara looked at the her watch "OH CRAP! I'll meet up with you later Aang my brother is waiting for me." she waved as she ran off. On his way up the Dozens of flights of stairs he finaly made it to his floor, but as soon as i got close enough to my door to hear yelling.

A girl then barged out of the door. "I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN ZUKO!"(sorry but shes mad)

then a young teen whom i assumed was Zuko followed her out pleading "Come on Mia i didn't mean it that way." trying to stop her he grabs her shoulder

Then Mia turned around and from spirits knows were she pulled a knife on him "ZUKO! DON'T! TEMPT ME KNOW HOW TO USE THIS AND YOU KNOW WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF."(again sorry) and with that she walked off.

I look at Zuko and with he seemed like he was getting angrier by the minute looking to me " Is this your dorm?" not wanting to keep him waiting i just nod "Come on your room is last on the right I don't think your roommate come yet though." the follow him up into the dorm and look into the hallway he was pointing me to my assigned room. "Wait" calling me back to him "I didn't get your is Zuko Sozin."

"I'm Aang Kuzon...Um what was that girl all about?" We started to head off to my room so i could set up my stuff. "She seemed to have lost it when she pulled out that knife." I looked over to find he was getting red again. "Not that you have to talk about it."

"It's ok she was my girlfriend...probably ex-girlfriend because i called her boring. I'm going to leave you i guess see you at lunch." with that he left the room.

As I continued to put my things up when a kid walked in with something that looked really heavy when i got closer to help him I realized he had a computer I helped him put it at a desk looking over to me panting"thanks" he managed out the during his state of no air "I guess you're my roommate?" Aang nodded "Wait a minute I know you! Your from AirBending Academy for Prodigies!"

"How did you know that?" Aang asked dumbfounded.

"Your school played my school in AirBall even people on my team knew who you are!" Should I be scared that he know this much about me?

"Um...Not to be rude but what was your name?" Aang questioned

"Oh. Sorry got ahead of my self. My is names Teo."

"Ok Teo since you know so much about me do you play any sports?" I got to live with the guy for a year might as well get to know him right?

"I play Airball but I'm not as good as you. By chance are you which extracurricular are you going to do?"

"I might do sports but not anything else. Hey lets go get lunch." I left the room stopping at the doorway " you coming?"

"Yea"As they continued on toward the the cafeteria Teo tried to strike up conversation over their schools but soon realized it was getting nowhere dropped it when they reached the cafeteria the smell of meat hit both of them seeing Aang cringe his nose commented "I know how you feel man looks like we'll be eating salad all year"

"I think your right" Aang said has he scanned the crowd for familiar faces until he saw Zuko with a guy that looked similar to Katara as me and Teo made our way to their table Zuko looked up in time to say.

"well speak of the devil." looking over to other boy "Sokka this is Aang, Aang this is 's the kid?" pointing to Teo

"Teo is my roommate-" i didn't get to finish introducing him because Sokka interrupted us saying

"Yea,Yea." Looking over to Zuko "where is the FOOD" Chuckling Zuko pointed the way. During lunch everybody shared what they liked but i think Sokka and Zuko thought it was weird that Teo knew a lot about me. As we made it out of the cafeteria counselor Li came in and said "Mr. Kuzon it is a pleasure to meet you, but you must come meet the principal"

"Yes ma'am" I said not wanting to displease her or the principal as we walked through the buildings until we were at the main building into her office "where's his office?"I said confused?

"Oh, sorry the elevator up to Mr. Sozin is behind that painting" she softly said pointing at the strange painting of a elevator door with a handle on it. "Just twist the handle and it will call the elevator."

When the elevator reached the top floor there was a small waiting room with a door on the opposite side of the elevator with a plaque on it that read Mr. Ozai Sozin. Then all of a sudden the door opened and out came a ruthless looking man "IN" he simply said. Now I realy knew not to get on this man's bad side. "I don't know if the monks told you who you are but now that you're in a element high school you will start your avatar training and being the young adult you are you can reveal your identity if you please, but you are not to abuse this privalige do you understand me?"

I manage to get out a "yes sir"

"Good you may leave. Here is your schedule" And with that I left his office on my way back to my room I looked my new schedule.

Name: Aang Kuzon Year: Freshman Bender: Avatar

1st period 8:00am-10:00am Airbending practice till you master

2nd period10:10am-11:00am Math

3rd period 11:10am-12:00pm English

Lunch 12:00pm-1:00pm

4th extracurricular your choice such as Art, Band, Drama, Sports. Notice you HAVE to do at least 1 of these functions and these classes will be held between 1:10 2:00pm

5th extracurricular your choice such as Art, Band, Drama, Sports. Notice if you only want to do 1 you can have this period free 2:10-3:00pm

5th Avatar training for elements and other avatar duties 2:10-5:00

After these class you are free for the rest of the day unless your teacher needs you.

By the time Aang finished reading his new schedule he was at the housing building. When he got to the stairwell he realized he could just airbend himself to the top. By the time he got to the right Dorm-room Katara was waiting for him looking worried "Were have you been?"

"I was meeting Mr. Sozin he had to give me a different type of schedule"

"Oh, why a new schedule?"She asked.

"I had some problems and flaws that had to be corrected."

Ok I think that wraps it up and i thought it would be good to say that Katara and Sokka are twins(even though their not) they are the same age and that some of them have siblings the next chapter will be water bending practice Who will be their teacher? You will find out thank you for reading.

A/N i combined all three chapters because it was brought to my attention that I'm rushing it so i thought i do this to help my focus on this chapter.


	2. Aang's Meditation Time

First off i do not own the avatar series or any chapter is 1st period... Don't let me keep you i present to you Age of Air.

1st period Airbending class

Aang woke up early in the morning full rested looking over to Teo i could tell that they at his old school they didn't wake early in the morning. As I looked over at my watch 5:45. I sighed getting up looking to find a large package in front of Teo's and my bed as i walk up to mine and start to open it i find it is just a box full of dorky looking uniforms to top that their yellow! "I'm not going to wear that..." i mutter to myself. As i continue to root around in the box i find a map of what building it which. While looking at the map i find the airbender building so I slip an uniform into a duffel bag and put on some monk clothes and headed for the airbending building. As i made it down the stair well i saw that there was only a few people up and that they were giving me looks because of my clothes. Once i was finally out of the Housing Building I strolled around for awhile till I found a fruit stand after I ate some bananas and oranges I finally made it to a small building with an air nomad symbol on it. As i entered the building there was some nomads talking to some Air Sages the minute they saw me open the door their conversation dropped looking to me I questioned "is there a meditation room?"

A Sage answered "shave your head boy, we are fully aware of who you are. After your done shaving your head you may go to the meditation room top floor."

"Yes sir" i said bowing respectively and headed to the Freshman Locker-Room and found the locker with my name on it as i put my duffel bag into the locker a pulled out a razor and went to work on shaving my hair off making. After my head was shaved the very same Air Sage came to me telling me i could go to meditation room and that it would be blocked off while I meditated. When i entered the meditation room i was surprised that there was rocks and candles forming a ring and then a little circle of water with a small bridge to go over the water as i sat inside the rings and emptied my mind and then let everything go... I hear swishing then the swishing stops... all gets cold then its not so cold any more like the candles were heating up and then...finally...It goes blank. When i open my eye's I'm not in the meditation room but on a barren plain "Hello?" I say then, an old man drifts to me

"hello Aang,nice to finally meet you" he said

Looking at him i suddenly remember who he is i bow "hello, Avatar Roku, Where am I?" I question

"I called you why you were subconsciously bending the elements while meditating, I am here to tell you as you know that in one month it will be your 16th birthday thus you will be announced as the avatar and start your training. However, till your birthday do not do anything Ozai tells you to do that even mean not telling people you're the avatar even to your lady-friend. Well it's time your returned goodbye Aang,and please no formalities we're the same person."

When Aang opened his eyes he looked around he was in the meditation room. As I got up and stretched I headed to the door and opened them when they were finally opened I saw that there was Air Sages guarding the door when I stepped out they greeted me. One of the head Sages asked me how my meditation and when I told him about my conversation with Roku he acted like his heart jumped to his throat asking me questions I already answered. When he was finally done interviewing me he let me go to practice airbending. When I got to the bottom of the stair well i checked my watch 7:55. When i entered the locker-room i saw Teo with a worried look on his face "Were have you been man I looked all over for you"

"I've been here the whole time" I answered "Hey, Aren't you going to shave your head?"

That's when he realized my bald head "You're already a master?"

"Yea I mastered air at age 12. So wanna spar?"

"Nah I have to meet with the sages to learn more airbending...See ya" I followed him as he exited the locker-room when he opened walked into a room with ancient airbending technology for early airbenders. When the Air Sage saw me walk in he stopped his lecture on airbending to say.

"Ah...Aang how good it is to see you as i can see you mastered air so this class isn't mandatory. However if you would like to help feel more than welcome to."

I think i might end it here oh yea i wont be doing the English and math classes mostly because these clases are to easy or boring and i would never get it done thank you for reading next chapter will be lunch then sports. Thank you for spending your time to read this.


End file.
